Eek, an Urchin! and Squid Defense (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Eek, an Urchin!" |- |'Written by' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Storyboarded by' |Brian Morante |- |'Supervising Director' |Adam Paloian |- |'Animation Director' |Bob Jacques |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" |"Squid Defense" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Blake Lemons |- |'Written by' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Blake Lemons Derek Iversen |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Producers' |Jennie Monica Hammond Helen Kalafatic |- |'Production Manager' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Eek, an Urchin!" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Customer #2 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Customer #1 |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Customer #3 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Squid Defense" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Policeman |- |'Roger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Cashier |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Mr. Fitz |- |'Tom Wilson' |Stranger |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Tran |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Matt Corey Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Luke Brooksheir |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Marc Ceccarelli |- |'Animatic Director' |Blake Lemons |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift Chuck Klein |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Wendi McNeese |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Machine Room Engineer' |Michael Petak |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Jeff Adams |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Production Coordinator' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Sound FX Designers & Editors' |Jeffrey Hutchins Glenn Oyabe |- |'Sound Editor' |Jessa Arruda |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Tim Garrity |- |'Foley Team' |Brad Brock John Bires Erik Sequeira |- |'Track Reading' |Atlas |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield Lovecat Music |- |'Music Contributions' |The Surfdusters |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Glenwood Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Yeson |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Alison Dexter Mark Taylor Rich Magallanes Brandon Hoang |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}